Tied with Fate's Strings
by ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: Life doesn't always work out when the world's against you and fortune tellers are predicting the weirdest things. This is for Zutara Week 2012!
1. It Started With A Ship

**This is for Zutara week. The only time I fully support Zutara other than those really cute pictures out there. I am a bit behind! AHHH! So I'll be catching up quickly! Anyway, I own nothing! R&R**

* * *

Serendipity

A ship started it.

A ship with its crew.

And in that crew was their leader: the disowned prince, the boy with the scar, the angry jerk.

He had been banished. She hadn't been sure why at the time. He deserved it, was her reasoning. He was a cruel boy and his hair was pulled back in that awful ponytail. He was rude. He was deceitful. He was an angry jerk! And he had wanted nothing more than to catch the Avatar.

The Avatar. Aang. The boy in the iceberg. What if he found out how she really felt? That would devastate the Avatar. She would blame it on the prince nonetheless if her secret ever came to light. It was the angry jerk's fault anyway.

She hated him. Detested him for the attitude that gave him such passion, the drive that gave him the determination to do anything; the gaze that drove her wild when no one was looking. Okay, maybe she didn't hate him. She couldn't hate him.

What she did hate was his heritage. She despised that he was a part of the fire nation; the nation that had been responsible for her mother's death. She turned away from him for that very fact. If he had just been an Earth Bender like Haru, she wouldn't have dismissed him. If he _was_ more like Haru however, he wouldn't have those golden eyes or intense stare that brought warmth to her cheeks.

She had once heard that sometimes serendipity is just intention unmasked. Well, if that was the case— No. She told herself over and over the answer was no. The intentions she thought about, even dreamed about, were simply out of the question. She had told herself that dating Aang, maybe marrying him one day, would rid herself of those intentions, those thoughts.

She wished he had never come into her life. If the boy with the scar had not entered into her life however, things would have been extremely different. She could have remained back in the South Pole with the Avatar for who knows how long. She would have never known that something this powerful could lurk within the human soul. And she would have never known that a fire bender could hold such love and compassion.

~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K

A ship started it.

A ship with his crew.

His ship. His crew. He was the leader.

He was also disowned, banished, and scarred. Why the world was against him he had no idea. Why it decided to throw that water bender into his universe, he was baffled by. Her stupid hair loopy's and her need to mother. Her blue eyes screaming the fact she was a water tribe peasant he hated as well. She annoyed him and stood in the way of his need to capture the Avatar.

Despite this thinking however, he was thankful she stood in the way. He was grateful for her healing gift that kept the Avatar alive. Through the Avatar he could be connected to her. He was determined to keep that one string tied between them. As much as it hurt to be around her, it was unbearable to be without that annoying water tribe girl.

Uncle had once said something about serendipity having an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident. This seemed like the perfect example. Her blue eyes and brown skin were very desirable. The way she smiled and her water bending forms took his breath away. The way she cared for others stole his heart.

What uncle hadn't said was what to do when serendipity dangled the perfect person in front of you, yet kept them out of reach.


	2. Not That He Minded

**Another short one. This now catches me up to Monday so I have two to go! And this allows me to procrastinate on my other story I'm in the middle of fixing. Yay! The next chapter will be longer. Enjoy! R&R**

Momentous

Katara had once been warned that "even if a certain backlash is unavoidable, we must make the most of the momentous chance with which history has presented us so swiftly and so unexpectedly".

The young water bender had seen a few backlashes in her life. Pirates had attacked when she had done high risk trading with their water bending scroll, in all fairness though they had high risk traded first. When Toph had been allowed to join them they were tracked because Toph's family wanted her back. The main backlash had been from simply travelling with the Avatar and being chased all over the world.

All three of those cases had been important in her mind and had happened quickly. One moment she saw the scroll, the next she was practicing with it. It had greatly improved her water bending techniques. Toph needed to join them to help Aang earth bend. This eventually earned Katara one of her closest friends. The Avatar was pretty self explanatory. They had helped him save the world.

Her life was riddled with moments that she would never take back, chances she only had because fate had dealt her a great hand of cards. Even the fortune teller with her cards had told her she would marry a powerful bender. Her life was full of amazing instances people only dreamed of. And none of these events had horrid consequences, but that was about to change.

It had started innocently. He stood beside her as they gazed at the pond in the courtyard of the fire palace. Apparently his mother spent time with him there. They both had lost their mothers, so it opened up a variety of deep matters. It was easy talking to him about this. He had been there when justice literally rained down on the man who killed her mother. He was by her side then, like he was by her side now.

It happened so quickly neither of them had time to think. One moment they were reminiscing about mothers and the next her lips were all over his. Her heart beat faster as she realized he didn't turn her away. Despite having everything this was the one thing she desperately wanted and yet could not have. That caused her to pull him closer and kiss him as if she would never get the chance again.

That was when she heard them and turned. Sokka yelled something from across the grounds. Suki gasped. Aang looked devastated. She had done this. She had disturbed their way of life. Everything she had known was now thrown into ambiguity because of her chance to seize that perfect moment.

Well, she had been warned: "even if a certain backlash is unavoidable, we must make the most of the momentous chance with which history has presented us so swiftly and so unexpectedly".

~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K~Z~K

Zuko's mother had been the center of his world. She was the only one that kept him safe from harm, the only one that had loved him his entire life. He knew she was out there somewhere. She had to be. She had been banished just like him.

The pond held baby turtle ducks and fish; it also held memories. It was the place his mother and him shared so many moments together. He had never sat by this pond with anyone but his mother, however standing here with the water bender felt right. She was easy to talk too. She had lost her mother as well. She knew what it was like to lose one so close to you. She alone seemed to understand that pain.

He never thought that he would end up kissing the water tribe girl in this spot. One moment they were discussing their mothers and the next her lips were on his. Not that he exactly minded. He only realized how crucial this moment was when he saw Mai glaring at him. In that moment, he knew that the future everyone had planned for him had just fallen apart. Not that he exactly minded.


	3. I Don't Love You

**Okay, so now I'm on yesterday's which means I have one more to catch up on! WOOO! R&R**

Transcend

"This is all my fault Zuko," Katara said, looking at the prince. Both hung their heads in shame at the recent pond events. A smile however hinted on her lips. How could she be upset about what transpired between them? It was what she wanted after all.

"Don't blame yourself, Katara. I didn't exactly stop you." Zuko looked about the room he had barricaded them into. With so many hostiles on the outside of this small study, inside seemed like an oasis in a desert.

Katara sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"We go our separate ways." She looked at him, the little smile fleeing into the night. "Katara, you had to have known this wouldn't work out."

"Wouldn't work ou… So you asked me here today to what? Ask me to be your concubine? Dangle me along further? Humiliate me? You're the one who wanted this! This was your decision!"

"My decision?" questioned the prince as his temper rose. He stopped his next bitter train of thought. His next sentence would have to be calm and gentle. He was Fire Lord after all and diplomacy was needed. "I should have never allowed it to progress. I should have stopped the kiss."

The water bender looked hurt. This was not what she had expected when he asked her to meet with him. "Are you saying that you don't have feelings for me, Zuko?"

"I'm not saying anything on that matter. What I am saying is we have to go our own ways. The war has just ended. The world is being restored. My nation needs me."

"I need you."

"I can't give you that. I can't provide for that need."

Her blue eyes gathered tears as she swallowed a sob. She could have sworn that he had feelings for her. That kiss stated as much. "Do you want to be with me Zuko?"

He sighed angrily and rose. He was mad at himself for wanting her, but he knew he couldn't have her. If he didn't put an end to this they would both end up in an even bigger mess. Pacing the room he shook his head. "Katara, if the universe wasn't conspiring against me things might be different. I say might, not would. This won't work though. It will never work. I have a nation to rule, to take care of. It's been neglected for so long. My father left it in such a horrible state. I have a duty to take care of it and to rebuild it into what it once was before this war."

Katara couldn't believe he actually meant any of what he was saying. She kept expecting him to turn to her and confess his love. She would do anything to get him to say those words. Usually she was the reasonable one in these types of situations but the tears that now streaked her cheeks told a different story. "But you do love me?"

"Katara, I want you to be happy and that's not with me. I can't give you what you need. I can't even say that I love you because I don't."

"I don't believe you."

Zuko shrugged. "That's your choice."

"How can you say this?" she rose, a displaced anger rising in her voice. "How can you go a different way?"

"I can't give you what you need. I am not the one that can take care of you. I don't even know if I love you."

Her mouth hung open as more tears spilled from her eyes. How could he be saying this? "You're confusing me Zuko. You speak like you care, and keep changing you words, but…"

Zuko didn't answer at first, allowing the silence to divide them as he merely gazed out the window. Seconds ticked by like hours as she awaited his response.

"I will make it clear then. I do not have feelings for you. You should mend things with the Avatar or move on. This will never be. The guards will see you out." He walked to the door and opened it allowing two guards to enter. "Please see that Master Katara has an escort to wherever she wishes to go."

Katara wiped away her tears as she rose from her seat. How could Zuko do this? He had kissed her as much as she had kissed him and now he was sending her on her way? He was abandoning her? How could he do this? She turned to him with a fierce glare. "I hate you Zuko."

He spoke not a word as she left and he closed the door behind her. With a sigh he walked over to a desk speaking aloud to the study. "I'd rather you hate me now then loathe me later when I can't give you all you need."

Seating himself in the chair, he watched as the sun lowered behind the mountains. He didn't want to cast her away. Everything in him wanted to chase after her, to tell her he loved her and that he hadn't meant anything he said. At this point in life however he couldn't do that.

His nation had to come before his needs. He managed with Mai because he hadn't made time for her. She had accepted this because that was the life she was born into. Katara wasn't like that and he didn't want to treat her that way. If he was going to be with her, everything had to be in order so he could place her above all else.

He also couldn't keep her from her own life experiences. There were things she was destined to do, people she was meant to meet and he could not hold her back. Despite his desire for her, he had to release her so she could do these things. He was willing to let her go because he loved her so.

As he sat there he realized he would probably never have that chance again. He had lost the one person who made his heart race. This clean break was needed though. He knew that. So while his heart screamed for him to race to her side and tell her he was foolish, his mind cemented the fact this was right. She was meant to do so much more.

In the meantime to fill his own emptiness, he was going to need to rise above and rule like he was born too.


	4. The Tide Turns

Whimsical

"_To have endured all the horrors he did, to have seen the worst of humanity and have your life made unrecognizable by it, to come out of all that the honorable and brave and good person I knew him to be— *that* was magical."_

—_Ransom Riggs; Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_

The Southern Water Tribe was populated by more people than Katara had ever seen there. It was thriving and succeeding. People were happy and trade was good. All this, she had a hand in. It had given her something to take her mind off the pain and hurt she had gone through. Diving into work like she had may have not been the best thing, but at least she had an outlet and it kept away the tears.

She heard the news from around the world. The Avatar and the Fire Lord had successfully put the world at peace after almost starting another war. Apparently they mended the gap she had caused between them.

Her heart still pined for the Fire Lord but life had gone on.

Sitting with her grandmother, she helped mend clothes. It was easy to focus on a mindless task like this and her thoughts were able to stay away from other matters. It also gave her an out for when her grandmother asked her why she had become so withdrawn as of late.

"Katara, please fetch me another spool of thread," Kanna asked of her granddaughter.

The water bender put down her sewing momentarily to gather what was requested. Placing them in her grandmother's hand she returned to the task.

"Thank you dear." Katara nodded in response. Her grandmother risked another question. "How is fine Akutan?"

"He is well, Gran Gran," Katara replied. Akutan. Where to start with him? She had begun dating him about a year ago and the town whispered rumors of marriage one day. "He's no different today than he was yesterday."

The old woman nodded. "I hear birds chirping that you are planning on marrying him. Is this true?"

In honesty, it was. Akutan had posed questions about their future. And all her friends were getting married and settling down. It was about that time right? Despite this Katara was still dragging her feet on the matter.

"Yes Gran. There are rumors of marriage."

"Are any of them true?"

"I will say yes if he asks."

This silenced Kanna for a while. When she spoke again it was another prodding question. "Do you believe he is the one?"

The water bender shrugged. "He is a good man."

"What makes him a good man?"

"He will provide for a family of course."

"Is there anything else?"

"He is a caring man. He's also liked by many. Akutan will be a good husband. Why are you questioning it Gran Gran?"

"I've heard things. Things I know to be true. Things you know are true as well. So I will ask, do you love him?"

Katara put down her sewing to look at the woman who raised her. Gran Gran may be a bit old but nothing slipped past her vigilant gaze. Akutan may come across as a good man, however he was anything but. "He may have some faults but who doesn't?"

"Katara, this "man" as you term him, gambles away any money he makes and has been to many a girl's house while riding on your coat tails and making you look like a fool. This is the man you wish to spend the rest of your life with? This is what you will change your standards for? Is this how I raised you?"

Those blue eyes glossed over but she refrained from crying. She attempted to keep her voice steady as she replied. "Everyone here is settling down. All of my closest friends are now engaged, married or having children. None of them have any time for me! What am I supposed to do? I feel so lonely here Gran Gran!" She took a deep breath. "Everyone is settling down, isn't it time I did the same?"

"All streams lead to the sea, dear, but every path is different."

"That's not an answer."

"It is. You just refuse to see it that way."

Katara sighed. "I messed up Gran Gran. I was treated well when I was with Aang. I should have never kissed Zuko. I messed up my life. My erratic behavior cost me dearly."

"Everything comes with a price. You know that. However, I don't see how it's messed up. Your path is different. You can try all you want to fall in line like those girls have, but you will never be happy that way. Katara, look at some of the men they have settled for. You are so much more than that. You are meant to be so much more. Look at all you've done for the Southern Tribe. Which of your friends can even say they've changed a life? You have something they'll never have."

"But I'm lonely. I have you of course, but there is no one here for me."

"Then maybe it's time to spread your wings and take flight little sparrowkeet."

Turning away, Katara sighed. "Even out there in the vast world I have nowhere to go."

"You are allowing your life to be ruled by the fact you took a chance on the Fire Lord. Katara, caging yourself in hopes you never do anything foolish and impulsive doesn't keep you from pain. It keeps you locked away and lost to the world. You are allowing it to control you and this is causing you unnecessary pain. He turned you away. Rejection is a part of life, but in this situation we can only see one side. If we can only see one side then things are not as they appear. It's time to move on and take flight."

Tears flowed freely from Katara's eyes now. After all this time the pain was still there. She had made so many mistakes, went wrong in so many places… How could she move on? How could she get past this? How could she fly? The water bender was extremely thankful as her grandmother enveloped her in a tight embrace.

Rocking her gently and soothing her back, the old woman whispered to her granddaughter. "It's okay to make mistakes. It's not the end. It's how we grow and learn. A tree receives rings each year of its life to show it has made it through another trial. A human receives wounds that heal to show we have weathered the storm as well. You may think your life is a mess Katara, but it's not. You're growing into a fine woman and you need to stop blaming yourself for the past. It's not your fault fate had other plans."

These words broke down Katara as she sobbed. For so long she had held onto the past and let it control her. She had locked herself away. Now however, Kanna had just given her the key to the cage. Hearing these words, pierced all the dark places in her broken heart and relieved her of the dark nightmares. The tears that flowed were good, they were healing, they were letting go.

When Katara finished crying, Kanna pulled back and looked into her granddaughter's eyes. Wiping a few tears away, she spoke. "You must also learn to forgive the Fire Lord. He acted that way for a reason and you may not think it, but I believe he was very honorable. He knew what he had to do."

The water bender simply nodded in response.

The old woman kissed Katara's forehead. "Go home for the day. Relax and sleep. It's been a trying day for you. And think about what I said regarding Akutan."

"Thank you Gran Gran," Katara said softly and hugged her grandmother tightly. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Remember," Kanna said as she let Katara out. "Forgiveness helps you, not them. And you haven't seen the whole story."

Katara trudged through the snow to her hut a few doors down. She thought about some of the things her grandmother had said. In some aspects she wondered if the old woman actually knew the Fire Lord the way she spoke. That was nonsense though seeing as how Katara had never witnessed Gran Gran leaving the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara heaved a sigh as she walked to her front door. She didn't want to go home, but her grandmother was right, she needed time to relax and rest. It had been a trying day. Inside though dishes waited to be done and the furnace didn't always work. Akutan said he would fix the furnace, but that was six months ago. Way to go boyfriend!

Entering her freezing hut it was dark, due to night already setting in. She hoped the furnace would work so she didn't have to wear her coat to bed. Her eyes looked towards the table and a shadow moved. Her heart stopped with her first instinct being fear. After a moment she relaxed. It was probably Akutan however playing one of his stupid tricks. Heaving a sigh, she moved towards the furnace to warm the place a bit. "Akutan, this isn't a time for jokes. And you still haven't fixed the furnace like you promised."

"I've seen Akutan and I can assure you I'm not him. The furnace however, I may be able to help with."

She froze by the furnace hearing that voice; the one that still invaded her dreams.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

Had he come at a bad time? What kind of question was that? And just like that everything Kanna had said was chased into the depths to be replaced by anger. _Had he come at a bad time._ Oh, she would show him a bad time.

"Is there something you want Zuko?" She asked sharply. It had been seven years since she last laid eyes on him; since he dismissed her and now here he was dropping by like they were best friends.

"To see you."

"Oh now you want to see me," she growled spinning to face him, her hands raised in the beginning of her rant. "Now you feel the appropriate time to what? Make amends for everything that happened? Set everything right between us? Ask me to be your mistress? Let me tell you something Mr. Fire Lord. It's not going to go down like that! You told me to get lost a long time ago and I'm telling you to get lost now!" When Zuko didn't move, she glared at him through the darkness. "I told you to get out! Now leave!"

"Or what?"

"I'll send Gran Gran after you!"

"Your grandmother?" He chuckled softly.

"Hey! She may be old but Gran Gran will kick your behind."

Zuko smirked. "My behind? Are you looking for a stronger word? Perhaps ass is more like it?"

She huffed in anger. "Get out!"

"Will you at least hear me out?"

"No!"

"I promise I will leave once you hear me out."

Katara sighed as she turned to light the furnace. As she assumed it wouldn't start and being enraged didn't help matters much. It wasn't all bad because it meant a few minutes longer that she didn't have to speak to him or look at him.

In the next moment however, Zuko had the fire going. Of course he would get it going, he was a fire bender. The fire that flickered from the furnace now allowed her a glimpse of the prince she had not seen in seven long years. He was taller than she remembered and more built than before. His jaw was strong and the side of his face she could see was smooth. His hair was up in the Fire Lord crown and his eyes smoldered gold just the way she remembered.

Quickly retreating to the table, she took a seat across from him. Internally she put up walls against anything he had to say and began plotting how best to get rid of him.

Zuko sat across from her, pursing his lips to the side before beginning.

"Any time now," she hissed.

"Katara, I…" Everything he had wanted to say left his thoughts. Nothing he had planned seemed right. He was going to have to take another approach to this. With a deep breath, he started again. "I should have given you a better reason of why we couldn't be together. Instead, I was cowardly and sent you away. The truth is, Katara, I've loved you for a long time. And I knew if we had dated at that time in our lives, it would not have worked out."

"That still doesn't explain why you sent me away." The water bender studied the table as though speaking to it instead.

"You're right. It doesn't."

"So that's all you have to say? You break into my house and then give me those few words. You tell me you love me?" Her eyes darted up in a glare. "Get out Zuko; I have no time for this."

"I didn't say I was done speaking Katara." Her eyes narrowed as she watched him beneath her lashes. "All I said was you're right. I haven't explained to you why I sent you away." He leaned back in his chair. "Katara, look at all you've done. You've helped out around the world and you've also made the Southern Water Tribe more prosperous then it has ever been. If you had stayed by my side, none of this would have been possible. I didn't let you go because I didn't love you or didn't want you. I let you go, because you were needed other places, Katara. If I kept you from that, I could never forgive myself. And let's be honest, how content would you have been at my side when you could do nothing but sit around."

Katara looked at the table as she processed this information. Everything he had done was for her, it was to help her. He had always loved her and he let her go for that reason. Her ears caught the sound of the chair sliding out as he moved to leave. "You never stopped loving me?"

He froze with his hand on the door. "Well, no."

"Even now?"

She heard him chuckle darkly. "You are happy with Akutan."

Her blue eyes searched for his golden ones. "I've never stopped loving you Zuko. All this time, all these years," she rose from her seat and approached him, "after everything, I've always wanted you. I thought you had played me. I thought I was some joke to you. Why didn't you just tell me?"

He looked down at the water bender. She was as beautiful and fiery as always. "You would have fought to stay. And I couldn't let that happen because you needed to leave. You needed to go out and help others. You were never a joke Katara, you should know that. I would never play you. I have always loved you." Katara moved to kiss him and he pushed her away. "I have to leave Katara."

She shook her head in disbelief. "How can you say all these things and then leave?"

"I had to stop you this time because it's not our time. There are still things that aren't right Katara. I am still smoking out the last of the resistance in the Fire Nation. You have matters to attend to with Akutan. We both have a mark still to make separately on this world. If and when we are to finally be, everything will fall into place. Fate will allow it to happen and nothing will stop her. Nothing will stand in her way."

Katara placed a hand gently on the scar on his face and looked into his golden eyes. After all this time he came back. "Why did you come back?"

"Because you needed to know the truth. You needed to know the other side of the story."

"You sought out my grandmother."

The Fire Lord smiled. "You know how your grandmother is. She sought out me."

A tearful smile crossed the water benders face. "That's Gran Gran." Steadying her voice, she spoke. "When will I see you again?"

"Only kismet can answer that. Just remember though, I will always love you." He took her hand in his and brought her fingers to his lips. Gently brushing a kiss on them, he released her hand and left.

Katara stood by the door not wanting to let go of that moment. He had come for her. Zuko had come back if only for a second. If the hut wasn't warm she would have thought it was her imagination. This was real however, it was no dream. Zuko had been here.

Walking to the furnace, she stared at the flames. It was funny when life revealed epiphanies. Akutan looked great on the outside. He had been raised by a loving family; he always the best things. He came across as the real deal and beautiful, but on the inside he was nothing but a horrid man.

The Fire Lord on the other hand had gone through many things and been seen as the enemy. He had been through so many trials and yet at the end of the day, he still placed others above his own wants, needs and desires. By all means he should be cruel and heartless; he had every right to be. On the outside Zuko was scarred, but on the inside he was beautiful and he was good.

**I'm all caught up for the week. WOO HOO! For this I decided to focus on the fact that Katara would be more emotional. She was always strong in the show but that's not to say she isn't just like every girl out there with the same thoughts and fears. Everyone breaks down sometime. Hope you enjoy this installment. Don't forget to leave love via the box on the bottom! Or helpful criticism! ;D**


	5. Heartlines

**This may not be on Thursday like planned but I'm still keeping up. I started a few days late anyway. I do what I want! :D And this chapter was **_**incredibly**_** difficult for some reason. Oy Vey!**

**Also, a moment of silence for those in Colorado right now. I can't believe someone would dress up as the Joker and do that to helpless people. It's so sad. It's horrible that some people take things too far. **

**I don't remember if I said this yet but I own don't own any characters I just tinker around with them. I'm considering making this a full story. What do you think? This chapter was helped along by Florence + The Machine's Heartlines. Good song. Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Heartstrings

The river flowed around her waist as she practiced stances, guiding the water around in spectacular movements. The water had no choice but to obey her every wish as she decided where it should go and in what form. In it she saw herself; free to move about at will, led only by certain people with skill.

The last six months had been insanely crazy for the water bender. She had bid her home a tearful goodbye and started out on her next adventure. At the current moment she was in a small town she hadn't visited since she was with Team Avatar. The last time she was here she spent the majority of her time with a fortune teller.

Climbing out of the water, she pulled on a long robe and started for her residence. The town had been extra generous, giving her a luxurious room and making sure every need was met. As nice as they were, she couldn't be more pleased to leave in a few days.

On her previous visit, Aunt Woo had been the fortune teller. Each year the woman had predicted whether or not the village would be destroyed by the volcano that loomed in the distance. The year Team Avatar visited, the volcano threatened to do just this, but Aang had saved the day.

Aunt Woo had retired in the years prior, leaving her assistant, Mang, in charge. The last time Katara saw Mang, the girl's hair had been braided into pig tails that stuck out to the side of her head. She also had a gap between her teeth. Now however, her hair was soft and flowed about her, her teeth were aligned and she was easily the prettiest woman in the village.

Since Katara's arrival, Mang had been giving her the strangest looks. She couldn't be sure but the water bender guessed it either had something to do with the fact Aang had once been smitten with Katara or because she did not want to have a reading done. With the issues from the last reading, she did not want to go down that path again.

Katara walked past a small cart with a few odds and ends as well as newspapers. Glancing at the front page she was startled to see Zuko and Mai together. She wasn't going to jump to any conclusions, but it was disconcerting. She hadn't seen Zuko for a few months.

On his last visit, the Fire Lord had dropped by to see that she was doing well in this village. In that brief day they had walked the forest surrounding the village and talked. While she wished to fulfill many desires she had with him and drown herself in his presence, he decided to keep their relationship amiable.

Katara neared Mang's house and her stomach dropped upon seeing the door open. Ducking her head she walked quickly by, only to have her wrist grabbed sharply. Katara looked at Mang. The fortune teller's brown eyes gazed into her blue ones. The intensity of the stare was frightening.

"Hello Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," her voice was delicate but her words were powerful. "I have awaited your company and yet you do not visit."

"Forgive me, Mang but I get the feeling you don't want me around."

"Why would I not want to read your fortune Katara? You are a very important person in the history of this world now. I only wish to help you."

"Without disrespecting you, Mang, I don't find fortune tellers to be all that reliable or helpful. I'd rather live my life by Lady Fate and whatever the spirits wish to give me."

"That is wise, but I come with grave warning. This path you have chosen, the things that you desire, come with untold sorrows."

Katara resisted rolling her eyes. She already knew these things. She had chosen to reach beyond the easy path of marrying Aang hoping to achieve what her heart desired. It hadn't quite worked out in her favor.

Mang studied the water bender's hand. "The sorrows are still not over and what you wish will not happen. The lines on your hands, they scream of abandonment and endless loneliness, if you choose to remain on this path. Change now and you will not receive this fate."

"Thank you for the warning, Mang, but I'll follow the heart lines on my hands how I deem fit. So, thanks but no thanks."

"You are a fool Katara."

The water bender tugged her hand away. "I'm only a fool if I let someone else decide my path for me. Good day, Mang." Katara walked off without another word. The sooner she left this city the better.

With her paper, she entered her accommodations and grabbed a cup of warm coffee on the stove. That's funny; she didn't remember putting the coffee on this morning. And if she did, wouldn't she have made more than one cup? She had been in a rush to leave however. Her mind wasn't always alert.

She proceeded to the living room where she wanted nothing more than to sit and relax. Between this picture of Zuko with Mai and her run-in with Mang, she was left a bit flustered. Looking at the front cover, her eyes scanned the article as she moved toward a chair. According to these reports Zuko was marrying Mai in the fall.

"Please don't read that, it's not the truth."

His rough voice invaded every part of her causing her heart to race, leaving the carpet nearly stained with coffee. How had she missed him in her living room? "So you're not marrying Mai?"

The Fire Lord shook his head. "I met with her about a month back to discuss matters about her fiancée governing one of the cities. Apparently the cordial hug was turned into something more by the press. They have a funny way of twisting things."

"It probably doesn't help that they saw her ring," commented Katara, sitting in one of the chairs near him.

"Probably not," smiling he reached for a coffee cup next to him and sipped it.

"Ah, you're the coffee bandit."

He smiled again. "You caught me."

"So what brings you?"

"I just had to see you."

For being nearly twenty six now, he was handsome. Matured, grown, and sporting some stubble today which made her blood run hot, he was beautiful. There must be something up because the stubble look was usually not him and now that she gave him a closer look she noticed his blood shot eyes.

"Why else are you here?"

"I already told you I'm here to see you."

"I know you Zuko and you don't look well. Why else are you here?"

Zuko looked as if he wanted to avoid the subject but after a deep breath he spoke. "They're considering my father for parole."

"Can't you deny that request?"

"Not without legitimate reasons."

"Well, you know that he's behind the rebels." Katara was referring to the group hell bent on getting Zuko off the throne by any means necessary and "restoring" the Fire Nation to the supposed glory of the last hundred years.

"I don't have any evidence to link the two."

"That's because you haven't talked to Azula."

"Why would my sister know about such ordeals? And if she did, why would she tell me?"

"Zuko, she was going to be Fire Lord. You don't think she knows something about those rebels? And if you can change her mind about you, anything is possible."

"We've never been friendly with each other."

"Because of your father," she put in, "and things are different now. Things are better. With the two of them apart, it may be the perfect timing to take the blindfold off Azula and get her to see reality for once in her life. Your father truly twisted her mind and you know it."

"It may not be the worst idea you've ever come up with."

"Admit it Fire Lord, I come up with some pretty good ideas."

Zuko inclined his head. "Once or twice."

"Whatever Zuko, you know I'm right. You need this relationship with your sister. It will be good for the both of you. You know I'm right."

To this Zuko sucked in a sharp breath. "You know you are always trying to control certain aspects of my life."

"I'm giving you suggestions. You can start going to her cell once a day and speaking with her, just casual conversation. Every girl wants is someone to talk to them. You can do this Zuko. It will help you in the long run."

"Katara, we're not together in anyway. You understand this, right? You also come off sounding like an advisor, the latter of which I hate." It wasn't a statement to say he didn't love her. He didn't always care for the fact she mothered him though.

The water bender looked away. She didn't always care for this reminder. "And the beginning half?"

"It's not up for conversation still."

"It never is," she sighed. "Zuko, why do we keep doing this? We're on this carousel that isn't going anywhere and neither of us wants to get off."

The Fire Lord was silenced by this thought. Katara had a point. They seemed to keep going around in circles and could never catch each other. With a sigh, he quietly responded to her assessment. "It's funny how fate keeps us tied just enough. Not close enough to be together but not far enough to allow us to move on."

"If my memory serves me correctly, you're always coming after me."

"Even if I didn't come after you, you would have never been content with that excuse of a man."

"I would have managed."

"But you wouldn't have been happy about it."

"What you would know?"

"I've known you for how long now, Katara? I think I know you're moods pretty well." The water bender was amused by this. "I wish Lady Fate would make up her mind. I'd prefer it if she quit her games and let us be."

"You have the power to tell her that."

"You know at this point it still wouldn't work Katara."

The water bender nodded with a soft sigh. He was the one thing she wanted but was always just out of reach. How long would she keep grasping only to come up empty handed? Maybe Mang was right; maybe she should change paths.

Zuko saw her mood mellow drastically and decided now was the perfect time to give her the gift he brought. Pulling a small package from his pocket, he handed it to her. "I know while it has been beneficial for you to vacation here for a few months, the fortune teller has not been kind. So I brought you something."

"Are you having June track me?"

Zuko smirked. "Not quite."

Taking the small box Katara opened it to find a necklace made of string. It was thin and delicate, yet tough as nails. A pendant hung from it that made her gasp softly. A yellow diamond representing the sun was surrounded by silver rays. Eclipsing half the sun was one side of the moon's face; a soft smile on its lips and the eye was closed. The silver used to create this was blue in color. When she turned it over the back held a yin and yang symbol. It reminded her of the time she fought Zuko at the Northern Water Tribe.

"This is beautiful, Zuko. You shouldn't have."

Rising to help her put it on, he shrugged as if it was nothing. However, he had researched the water tribe customs and knew that when a girl turned sixteen in the Northern tribe she received a betrothal necklace. He may be several years late and not exactly saying his intentions aloud but it was the thought that counts right?

"When it comes to us, Katara, what are your views?"

Her blue eyes met his. She seemed to be deciding what he meant by this question before she responded. "I breathe easier when you're around. You seem to have a presence about you that brings me to life, like being lost in the dead of winter and having the sun seek you out to warm you again. There are times in life that I've felt misplaced or that I've gone astray, but you always bring me back and bring me home. And I'm always hopeful that one day everything will work out so we can be together."

Zuko stood in front of her, gazing off to the side. A melancholy look shown on his face and he was in deep thought. At some point he snapped back to the present and looked at her. "It is time for me to leave Katara."

"Must you?"

"Yes."

"You can't stay for just a bit longer?"

The Fire Lord shook his head. "I have to be off."

The water bender was used to this happening but dreaded it every time. With a defeated nod, she rose and led him to the door. They spoke not a word but basked in each others presence for the few remaining minutes. Zuko lingered at the door, not looking at Katara, but returning to his thoughts.

At last his golden eyes found met hers and he appeared to be conflicted. The Fire Lord looked as if he might kiss her and not leave. This was everything Katara could hope for and more. Her heart raced as she waited countless seconds for him to cross the distance. Instead, he caught her hand, raised the inside of her wrist to his mouth and gently brushed his lips across it.

"Until next time Katara."


	6. When I Return

Faded

Katara's move after the village had been to Ba Sing Se with Iroh. She helped run the Jasmine Dragon and stayed at his abode on the upper ring. It was nice to feel needed and wanted. It was also nice to shop some place other than small boutiques that never received any new clothes. Living in the smaller villages provided a close knit feeling but they never had anything new in the clothes department.

While she missed the quieter life at times she had found other perks than just clothes shopping. One of the biggest perks was that Zuko visited often. Very often.

As usual he remained strictly friendly but she had caught him looking at her several times in a non friendly manner. The water bender hated that he didn't make a move. Whatever was still holding him back better be good because she wasn't going to be young forever. She respected him at the same time however. He could very easily use her as a door mat but he valued her enough to keep his distance.

Katara stood hanging her laundry one afternoon. The sun had started its decent towards the western half of the sky and clouds covered it every so often. The breeze gently kissed her skin and fluttered against the hanging clothes.

With a soft sigh, her thoughts wandered back two weeks ago when Zuko was in town. They had dined at a restaurant in town and talked until the early hours of the morning. That was one of the things she loved about him. He was easy to talk too. She also hated it because there were other things she wanted to be doing with him in the early hours of the morning.

Putting a clothes pin on one side of the sheet she had moved onto, she glided her hand across to the other corner as she grabbed another pin. Zuko would be gone for at least two more weeks before he returned for a day or two. Her heart sank at that thought but at least he would return. During the previous five months she had seen Zuko more in Ba Sing Se than in the last eight years of her life.

Fingers traced up her spine causing the sheet to slide from her grip as she started. Another hand caught the sheet and she heard a soft chuckle.

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city they look so pretty…"

She knew that rough whisper anywhere and color flooded her cheeks as butterflies attacked her stomach. Looking next to her she saw two golden eyes smiling at her.

"That's Iroh's song. Not yours." She received a shrug in response. "You're back so soon Zuko. Why?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" The Fire Lord hung the other half of the sheet on the wire. "Should I leave?"

"No!" She exclaimed. Then took a deep breath and responded softly, "I mean, no, you shouldn't. Iroh would miss you." The golden eyes looked at her. "Alright, I would miss you as well."

"How is Uncle? Are you watching him?"

"I think it's the other way around," commented the water bender. Iroh had just short of begged her to move to Ba Sing Se and she had a suspicion Zuko was behind it. "Are you still having me watched?"

"I'm not watching you Katara," he replied, moving to a shaded spot on the railing and taking a seat. "I've never had you watched."

"Oh yeah? How did you know Mang was giving me a hard time?"

"The fortune teller? People like to talk. It's not a crime."

"Did you torture them or something?"

"I just asked a few simple questions. People always want to talk."

"Or gossip."

"Something you're familiar with," he smirked.

Katara smiled and moved closer to him. "I can be, yes."

"So how have you been?"

"Not bad. I like Ba Sing Se but I'm not planning on retiring here."

"No?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't mind this place but it doesn't feel like home."

"You still miss the Southern Water Tribe?"

"At times, but even there I grew restless."

"Maybe Republic City can help you."

"I actually have yet to spend any real time there. I wouldn't mind going there next."

"After you help Uncle."

"I know he's keeping an eye on me for you. I'm not completely oblivious, Zuko."

He laughed. "What is with your conspiracy theories?"

She rolled her eyes. "So why are you back so soon?"

"I decided to take a day and drop by."

"Being the Fire Lord allows you to do this?"

He pulled her closer. "It allows me to do many things."

"Is that an innuendo?"

"Not at the moment."

Katara looked at her proximity from him. Her eyes flashed up to his. "What's wrong Zuko?"

"Wrong?"

"You're not this _friendly_."

Zuko straightened up. "There's nothing wrong Katara. Why are you always jumping to conclusions?"

The water bender shrugged. "You're just back soon and a little friendlier than usual. I'm sorry I asked."

Zuko shrugged and moved on. "So, do you want to catch a show or something?"

"After I finish hanging the rest of my clothes," she replied, "care to help? Or is a peasant's work below you?"

Zuko smiled as he hoped off the railing and moved to the basket. "I take it your delicates are here?"

"Seriously Zuko? Why would I hang them to dry where everyone can see them?" She swatted him playfully and grabbed a dress. "Have you spent a lot of time in Republic City?"

"The only place I spend more time is the Fire Nation. Republic City's decent. Benders of all nations live there in harmony. Aang did a nice job."

"So did you."

"Not like the Avatar."

"I've heard what you've done for the Fire Nation, Zuko. It's amazing. Sure, there are rebels but the majority of the people are happy. You've really done a good job."

"My father doesn't think so."

"Are you still visiting him?"

"You know that I haven't since I stopped his parole. Azula on the other hand seems to be doing a bit better. They moved her into rehab. The doctors think that she can be helped. Uncle and I are still skeptical."

"For good reason. Have you visited Iroh yet?"

He hung the last of her clothing and grabbed the basket. "He was my first stop. You think I would visit you before I saw him?"

Katara walked to her room followed by Zuko. "No. I'm glad you went to him first. He's pretty much your father."

"Good point." He set the basket in her room and then led her out of the house. "What play do you want to see?"

The water bender shrugged. "Whatever you want, I'm not all that picky." He cocked an eye brow at her. "Okay, I am a bit. Not the point. You're here on a visit, it's your choice."

"I was told the one that had to do with the ocean and moon spirits were good. Let's see that one."

"Sounds like a decent choice."

"Am I going to get in trouble later for not doing what you wanted?"

Katara shook her head with a confused look. "No, I'm fine with that play. I haven't seen it."

"What is it then?"

"Why is it that you treat me like we're dating but on the subject you are still adamant we're just friends?"

"That's not up for discussion."

"But I want it to be up for discussion, Zuko. I'm tired of skirting around the issue. We have been for years."

"And what have I always told you?"

"That it's not up for discussion."

"And?"

"And that I wouldn't be happy with you at this point. Why not Zuko? There's peace amongst all the nations."

Zuko didn't reply. Upon reaching the theater he paid for tickets and they entered the show. As the play began, Katara began brewing over the fact the Fire Lord never answered her. Was he stringing her along? Was this some game to him? Was he ever going to give her a definite answer?

By the time the play had ended, her mind had come up with many different reasons as to why he was never going to commit. Tonight was the night then. She was going to send him away. As he ordered a meal to go at some restaurant, she planned out her argument. She was not going to skate by this issue anymore. It was too important. If he wasn't going to make a move then she was going to have too.

Katara followed him in silence to an empty garden where he sat with her under a tree. By this time the moon was in the sky and the host of stars shined down on them. It should be a beautiful night but her brooding ruined it.

"So," the Fire Lord started as he picked at his meal. He seemed to sense Katara was about to attack. "How did you like the play?"

Katara picked at her food. "Zuko, what is going on here?"

"What do you mean? We're eating and talking about the play."

"Between us."

"We're trying to have a conversation?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about. I want answers."

The Fire Lord shook his head. "You know that subjects—"

"That's not good enough anymore. Telling me it's off limits isn't going to work. Zuko, we've been circling for years and never catching up. I need something else."

"I'm taking time out of everything for you, Katara. Isn't that enough?"

"Don't you love me Zuko? Or am I just something you _do_?"

"You know you're not just something. Don't even try Katara. I told you I love you."

"How should I know though? Maybe you've been leading me on this whole time. Maybe it's just so you can have perks—"

"What perks do I have with you Katara? I've made sure you realize this is just a friendship so we stay clear of that. I'm not about to dishonor you in any way."

"Maybe tomorrow you announce you're marrying Ty Lee or something. That's dishonoring me, isn't it?"

"My, you're moody," he stated, rising to his feet, "is it that time for you?"

"This isn't a joke Zuko."

"Well this can't be a serious conversation we're having."

"It can't? Are you kidding me?" Her arms rose with her anger. "You won't answer me about anything. I'm supposed to believe that one day you're going to call to court me? Give me an answer? If that's the case I need to start finding a way to become immortal! You're never going to answer me! I'm done, Zuko! I'm done! This is pointless and I'm done!"

After a frustrated sigh, Katara stormed off. Her plan was to lock herself in her room until Zuko left. As the numbness set in, she realized this was the moment they had been building too. The end all moment where she realized she was holding on to nothing and that Mang was right. Stupid fortune teller's messing with fate and rewriting history. She was going to bitch slap the next teller that tried to give her a prediction.

In her room, she slid the door shut, careful not to wake Iroh. The gravity of this monumental decision lurked at the edges of her numbness, waiting to strike. She had told him this was the end. Those words couldn't be taken back. If they were, she was never getting off this carousel and it would spin until it killed her.

Katara knew she had to find a new place to live. She couldn't continue to live here, or anywhere that had a memory tied to Zuko. That would be hard to overcome seeing as how he followed them to all the places she could immediately think of. She might be screwed.

Hearing her door slide open and shut, her blue eyes sought the one she knew was here. Glaring daggers at him, she spoke, "Save it and get out."

"You're right."

"I said save— Wait, wh-what?"

"You're right. I haven't given you any answers. You're better off becoming immortal."

The water bender eyes sting with unwanted tears. He had just spun this on her. He was giving her the sentence she hadn't wanted to hear from him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I haven't been fair. You deserve better. In fact, you deserve the truth."

Steeling herself to anything he was about to say, her emotionless face nodded for him to continue.

"I shouldn't have led you on the way I did. I should have been honest about everything. Katara, I'm back because I had to see you before I travelled again. I'm leaving to disperse the last of the rebel troops. After they're clear, I'm coming back for you. I won't return to see you. I'll return to retrieve you. When they're gone, nothing else remains to stop us from being together."

"And why should I believe you?"

"I did some research on water tribe history." He shrugged, seemingly off track. "Did you know a custom of the Northern Water Tribe is for the man to give the intended a betrothal necklace?"

Despite her masked face, her hand rose momentarily trying to reach the chain that hung from her neck. Stopping the motion she studied him. "I know."

"Well, my gift a few months ago was more than just something beautiful. It was my way of telling you what I truly wanted without saying it. I couldn't make you a promise without knowing for sure what was going to happen. Now I know that these rebels will be gone and I can focus on you."

"But you don't need to focus your attention on me."

"You deserve that Katara. You deserve to be placed high on the priority list."

"But I don't need that."

"Yes, you do. You just don't see that."

Katara shook her head as she tried to process this sudden turn of events. "After all this time you still love me?"

"I've loved you since before you kissed me by the pond."

"And you've kept me at bay the entire time?"

"We've been over this but you don't listen. I couldn't give you what you needed. You needed to be free. You needed to live. If we had gotten together back then, you never would have done all these things. I've told you this all along, Katara. What will it take for you to believe me?"

The water bender bit her bottom lip before responding. "How do I know that you mean what you say? I can't afford to keep waiting for someone who will never come. How do I know that you will come back after these rebels are gone?"

"Fair question. How do you know I won't?"

She blinked. "I've been living for years hoping that one day you would come for me and you haven't, Zuko. This time, you've just upped the ante. These words, they mean nothing. They are empty promises without something to back them."

"And the necklace?"

"Trinkets for a concubine."

Zuko seemed to be taken back for a moment before he pulled her closer. "I would never make you a whore, Katara. That's not my intention. You should realize that."

The water bender shrugged, refusing to look at him. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I want you to believe me. I don't know how else to make you believe me."

"I guess when you come back we'll find out, won't we?"

"Will you be in Republic City by then?" he questioned.

"Not if it's soon. I still don't know if I'm going to Republic City."

"I think you should go there. I think you'd like it. It's a good stepping stone before moving to the Fire Nation. It would give you a taste of what life will be like."

Katara looked up at him. "Are you serious about marrying me Zuko?"

His fingers moved to trace the chain as did his eyes. "I didn't give you this necklace simply because it was beautiful, Katara. It's a sun being eclipsed by the moon with the spirits Tui and La on the back. It was the first time I realized just how powerful a bender you were. I didn't exactly realize then that you're powerful in many other ways as well."

"So what's the significance of it?"

Zuko laughed humorlessly. "You question even that? Remember when you stuck me in that icy glacier overnight? I told you then that you rise with the moon but I rise with the sun. I am the sun and you are the moon eclipsing me. On the back, Tui and La are circling each other in an eternal dance which I think describes us very well."

"Yes, I understand the circling part."

"This is true. However, they cannot exist without the other. I think we remember this occasion, no? They are lost when their partner is gone as I feel lost without you. When I return Katara, I am not leaving without you."

"You're leaving soon?"

"I head out tonight."

Katara sighed. "Of course you do. You visit for a few hours, say a few sweet words, and then leave. It's always the same thing."

"Since you've been in Ba Sing Se, we've spent more time together than not."

"Doesn't matter, Zuko. I guess I'll see you when you decide to surface again."

"You're mad."

"You have obligations. Finish them and let's see if you're true to your word, Fire Lord. That is, if I haven't moved on."

Zuko sighed. "If I promise to write you on this trip, will that change your mind?"

Katara looked surprised by this. "You'll write to me?"

"As often as I can, which I will make time for."

A soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Okay, maybe I believe you a bit more."

Zuko grinned. "That's good to know. Oh and one other thing, Katara."

"What?" she questioned, looking up into his golden eyes.

Zuko pushed her against the wall next to the door. Holding her there, his lips sought hers.

Before the water bender could comprehend what was going on, her arms had found their way around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his need for her as he held her close and explored her mouth. She prayed that this moment would never end.

He pulled away, slightly and a bit out of breath. "I think we're even now."

Katara blushed as he found her lips again. All her previous thoughts left as she realized he was serious. He kissed her the way she had kissed him so long ago. It was as if he would never get the chance again. She understood now as her entire body was consumed by the fire of his kiss, that he truly did love her. And she never wanted him to let her go.

When he pulled back, breathless, he smiled softly. "I do love you, Katara."

She let him go, knowing full well he was getting ready to depart. With a smile, her eyes met his. "Get going, Fire Lord. You'll be late."

Zuko moved to the door as he looked at her. "I love you, Katara. I really do."

The water bender smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

The next several months were fraught with moving and letters. She had decided to go to Republic City and Zuko wrote that he was glad she was. If she had left by the time his mission was finished he would meet her there.

Days before Zuko was due back, she paced waiting for her ride. Sokka and Aang were to arrive with Appa, stay a few days and then take her back to Republic City. Iroh had been in Republic City making sure everything was taken care of for her. He had become an Uncle to her as well.

Pacing she reread Zuko's letter that he was due back the day she arrived in Republic City. Her heart raced in anticipation to get there and finally have him. As she saw the flying bison come into view she smirked internally. _So much for your crazy prediction Mang. Sorry you were wrong._

Katara rushed Appa as he landed. Smiling she looked up as they climbed off the large bison. She was surprised to be met with a doom and gloom look. The ride must have been horrible. There had been a lot of thunderstorms lately.

"Nice to see you guys too," she commented, helping Iroh down. The old general looked at her.

"Katara, Zuko is dead."

* * *

***Insert I own nothing witty phrase here* Leave some feedback. And should I make this a whole story?**


	7. Two Roads

**I should have been a bit clearer. I didn't mean making this longer than the seven Zutara days. I meant putting out another story with this as the basis for the idea. I think if I did do another story with this, I would do a sevreal things differently. Anyway, here's day seven (a tad bit late)! Thanks for reading. Leave some feedback!**

* * *

Seasons

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one __traveler__, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could_

What people saw and what she portrayed in the aftermath were two very different things. On the surface, Katara return to normal. She moved to Republic City as planned, and participated in counsels. She finally reconnected with Team Avatar, helping them continue to move the world into a new era; which had been greatly needed. Behind closed doors, however, there was a very different story.

Months ticked by, slowly becoming years, and Katara still found herself crying nightly. Despite her attempts to move forward, to lose Zuko so traumatically in the midst of hope and promise etched sorrow into every part of her life. The loss of a loved never truly fades; they always remain in the heart.

It was apparent that Iroh knew what Katara was going through because he had trouble dealing with the loss as well. She had no idea how he could handle with the loss of both his son and nephew. She did notice that he became withdrawn like she did. The difference was she fought to put on a mask for the world, whereas he never attempted to resurface.

In the almost two years since Zuko's death, the Fire Nation had found itself on the brink of war. Political figures each sought the throne; each tried different tactics to gain the crown. None had succeeded as of yet, but it was only a matter of time. Aang could only keep the peace there for so long.

Aang. He had been the one to help her during this time. He offered to share his home on Air Temple Island with her. For this, she was extremely grateful. They had found a way to coexist in a sibling way which only helped Katara in the long run. The Avatar never said anything, but she wasn't oblivious to the fact he knew she still mourned.

* * *

Chimes jingled in the distance behind her as she looked over Yue Bay. The blue waters, the breeze kissing her skin, the sun playing peek-a-boo behind clouds; it all reminded her of her last day with Zuko. Katara couldn't afford to think about this now; she was due in town.

The chimes again caught her attention as did a branch cracking behind her. Startled, she spun and looked for the source. Her blue eyes caught someone before her. Dressed in black from head to toe was a man with a blue mask.

Her breath halted in her throat as she recognized the costume. It had been lost years ago; thrown into the water, signaling a change. Why on earth was it back? Had something changed in the past two years?

She watched as he walked to her. In his hand he held a panda lily which he extended towards her. Taking it, she looked up at him.

"Zuko?"

A gust of breeze rushed past, and the man before her disappeared like smoke leaving, her alone and cold.

Dead. Her breath caught in her throat. That one word caused the world to spin out of control and crash. Dead. It couldn't be. Her eyes flashed open. Two years had slipped by. She looked around. Two harsh and lonely years gone.

Sitting up, Katara gathered her bearings. She was in her room at Air Temple Island. It was still night. No chimes were heard. The air was still, without a hint of breeze. There was no flower in her grasp. It was a dream. A shaky hand reached her forehead as she fought back the sting of tears. He was gone. She shivered.

The winter she had once told Zuko she felt in his absence was now permanent. Despite caring for friends and family, the water bender was cold and dead inside. Her heart was torn to shreds with no way to repair itself. The hell she constantly felt was relentless in its constant need to consume her. This was something she was never going to overcome.

Rising from bed Katara padded down the silent hallway. At this hour no one in the temple was up, and for that she was grateful. Out into the night she slipped quietly, making her way along the paths towards the dojo. Here she could meditate and think.

An hour passed by in silence as Katara sat letting her mind run blank. It was the most peaceful she had been in a while. All the built up sorrow she had, she pushed aside just for a moment of tranquility. Questions slowly began to creep into her mind. When was she going to move on? When would she get passed this? Would she ever feel normal again?

"Katara?"

Startled from her reverie, she turned around. "Aang. Hi."

"How are you, Katara?"

"I'm fine, Aang. Just getting in a few quiet moments out here."

"Did you have another nightmare?" The Avatar settled down next to her.

Katara turned away. Nightmares weren't uncommon for her. However, she didn't think that others knew about them.

"I know it happens to you sometimes," he replied, taking a meditative position. "It's understandable after everything. You loved him."

Katara didn't respond. She simply looked out into the night, trying to fight back any emotions.

"It's okay to mourn him, Katara. It's okay to show that emotion. You've always been strong, even when we were kids. It was you that held us all together. I've never seen you this closed before though. It's like you don't want to share any emotion. Are you afraid to fall apart?"

The water bender let out a soft sigh. "How can I… Aang, I…I don't know."

"You don't know or you're afraid to fall apart?"

A tear slid down Katara's cheek. "Both."

"Sometimes talking can be the best medicine out there."

Her blue eyes shifted over to him. "You don't owe me anything Aang, especially after what I did to you."

"Aren't we past that Katara? I thought we were. It never would have worked out, anyway. We weren't right for each other."

"But the way it happened. Aang, I'm so sorry—"

"Katara, stop," Aang cut in. "I said it's in the past. This isn't why I came out here tonight. I came because you were plagued with another dream. The memory of Zuko still haunts you."

"It does."

"He died honorably, I heard. You know, I just keep thinking I should have been there. Maybe I could have made a difference."

"He asked you to go?"

"No, I offered and he declined. He said it was something he alone had to take care of."

"That was always his problem. He always thought he had to take care of things on his own. He never wanted help."

"Sort of how you are right now?"

"I didn't mean—"

Aang chuckled. "You're just upset, Katara. I get it. It's nothing close to how you feel but I'm still sad too. I blame myself for his death because I didn't go."

"You were respecting his idiotic wishes, though."

"He was my friend. I had too. That doesn't mean I shouldn't have stood up to him in some way or gone against what he asked. If I had, there might be a chance he would be here."

"You can't blame yourself Aang. These things happen. You have to let go, and move on from those feelings."

Aang glanced over as if she had just walked into a trap. "Shouldn't you do the same?"

"What?"

"These things happen, Katara. I can't change what happened even if I want to go back and fix it. I have to let go of what I consider to be one of my biggest mistakes. I have to move on from that blame otherwise I cease to live."

"It's not the same thing—"

"You're right, it's not. I blamed myself for his death while you dealt with his loss. You didn't have blood on your hands."

"You don't either."

"I don't see it that way. If I had gone he might still be alive."

"Or you both might have died."

"A new Avatar would be born in my place."

"But you have knowledge you have yet to pass on."

"So, you're saying people need me."

"Yes."

"People need all of me?"

"Yes, Aang. You know they do. "

"People need you too, Katara."

"How have I not been there?"

"Not allowing yourself to be emotional and holding that back from people is not giving all of you. You're depriving the world from a wonderful thing and that's not what Zuko would want."

"What would you know?" she hissed.

"I know he loved you. I also know he planned on marrying you. You would have made an amazing Fire Lady or Queen or whatever that title would be. You have passion and right now you're hiding that because you're refusing to mourn. It's not going to be something you overcome because you loved him, but it's something that can help another going through that. You can rise above this. Isn't it time that you moved on from this season? You may be from the cold but winter is not your season." Aang rose from his sitting position with a yawn. Turning back towards the temple, he looked once more at Katara. "Just a few things to think about. Get some rest, Katara." He then retreated to his room for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Several weeks later Katara took a day off from her responsibilities in Republic City. It was exactly two years since she had received news that Zuko had died. Despite the Hell storm brewing within, everything that existed beyond her was beautiful. The day was breezy and spring was in full force.

As she set to work completing neglected chores, her mind betrayed her. All thoughts turned to the fact she would be forever alone. Mang, the fortune teller, had been right. Katara had lost everything in her investment. If she had just chosen the other path, the one more traveled by, she wouldn't be alone.

Wiping a few tears away, Aang's words penetrated the darkness she had allowed to consume her. Was she really holding back from people? The way Sokka sometimes looked at her confirmed just that. Did people need her? There were times when Toph would seek her out just to vent about her day. Katara knew that with both Toph and Sokka that she kept barriers up; barriers they hadn't caused.

The Avatar had made some good points. It had to be time to move on. Her life couldn't freeze like this forever. People were counting on her. Her thoughts shifted into wondering how she was going to climb out of this hole.

Gathering up her wet clothes from the wash, she walked to the grass beyond her window. Stringing a line, she started pinning her garments to it. With the breeze gracing her skin and the new spring leaves fluttering about, it was peaceful and relaxing.

As time elapsed outside, Katara found herself allowing emotions to come up. Aang had told her it was okay to mourn. He had told her to talk it out. Maybe starting here and now was the answer. She wasn't comfortable crying in front of others at the moment, but it was only her. She could break down if it was just her. And that's how she began.

Katara had hurt Aang many years back and had yet to forgive herself. She wasn't brave enough at the time to tell him she wasn't in love with him. Instead, she had kissed Zuko seemingly in secret only to have all their friends witness it. She had told him she was sorry, but she constantly beat herself up for it. He forgave her, but she couldn't forgive. It was time she made amends with herself.

She was never going to marry Zuko. He was never coming back. He had given his life for his country. She was going to have to move on and learn to love another. That would take time, but Zuko would want that for her. Some part of her wanted that for herself.

With the realizations came the tears Katara couldn't keep away. Before long the tears overwhelmed her. Letting go of a dress, her hands rushed to her face as she covered a sob. Two years he'd been gone, and he wasn't coming back.

The dress before her fought to liberate itself in a sudden gust of wind. In a mad dash it broke free, only to be snatched from its escape attempt. "You almost lost your dress."

The water bender glanced up to see two golden eyes watching her. She wasn't surprised by this visit. How is it that these dreams never ceased to haunt her? They were now invading her conscious as well. Oh spirits let them stop.

"I don't even get a hello? How mad are you?"

He couldn't be real with his short shaggy hair. He looked skinnier than usual. Her subconscious must be pulling out all stops in an attempt to make her believe. She swallowed roughly. Dreams suck.

"Are you going to say anything, Katara?" He stood in front of her now, holding out her dress.

Reaching for it, her eyes dropped to study the blue cotton. "You're not real."

The Fire Lord chuckled. "I'm very real, Katara."

"No." She swallowed a sob as her eyes began to sting. "You're not real. This is just another dream, a dream in which I'll be left standing alone and cold with you blowing away into the breeze."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You're just a figment of my imagination."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know!" she snapped and took a breath. "If anyone other than Aang knew they would lock me up. I'm surprised Aang doesn't think I've lost my mind. And now I'm talking to myself. Good job, Katara."

"You've been dreaming of me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I loved you! You've been dead for two years now, and I can't move past it. I can't move on. I've probably failed you but…"

"I'm not dead though. I'm right here."

A rebel tear slid down her cheek. "No, you're not. You're my imagination and I'm never going to see you again."

"You don't believe I'm real?"

"No," she said and her voice cracked. "How can I believe? Oh spirits… Zuko, I wish… I need to stop… You don't exist."

"I had no way to reach you. I tried, but I couldn't."

Her blue eyes looked up at him. "What are you talking about? You've been trying to communicate with me this whole time?"

"Katara, I'm not dead. I was capture by the rebels. I've been trying to get back to you this entire time." He moved to touch her.

The water bender retreated from his touch and looked at him warily. "The rebels killed you."

"They didn't, Katara. Obviously."

"They had too. I was told you were dead. Iroh was told you were dead. We all were told that. You… You… I've needed you so bad these past few years. I've missed you so much. I put on a good front but not a day went by that I didn't want you to be alive. But you're not. You're not alive. You never will be again." She dissolved into sobs and tears.

Zuko reached out and pulled her into his chest. Enveloping her in a tight embrace, he rested his cheek against her head. "I am alive. I'm right here, Katara. I'm not dead."

She felt one hand hold her close while his hand gently run up and down her spine as more sobs racked her body. Was he truly back or was this another way of letting go? Could she afford to believe that he was alive and returned? Her sanity was already in question.

When Katara quieted down, he pulled back and looked into her glossy eyes. "I told you I was going to come back for you. When I was done with the rebels, I was going to return. It took a bit longer than expected though."

She didn't respond as a hand move to explore his face. He felt real enough. His scar, his warmth, his hair; they all seemed to be real.

"Do your dreams ever talk to you or catch your laundry?"

He had a point. They had never done any of that before. With a deep breath, she looked into his eyes. "Did you see Iroh? He was in town for your memorial."

Zuko smiled as he pulled away. Taking the dress from her clutches, he hung it on the wire. "He was my first stop. Did you think I would see you before him?"

"So it is you," she said.

"It's about time you realized that, water bender." He drew her in for a kiss.

Katara's mind processed this turn of events. Mang was wrong. The fortune was something meant to scare her, not based on fact. Fate was something that could be made. Choosing the path less taken, did not mean a dead end. The road may prove harder but it's more rewarding. Throwing her arms around him, she melted into his kiss.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

—_Robert Frost_


End file.
